polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Swedenball
Swedish English Börkish |type = |capitalball = Stockholmball|friends = Finlandball (Rivals) Alandball Denmarkball (sometimes) Norwayball Icelandball USAball Canadaball Somaliaball Turkeyball Kosovoball|enemies = Denmarkball (sometimes) RYSSLAND ISISball Finlandball (Rivals)|likes = "Börk",Bork and more Bork, Political correctness, Swedish Meatballs (especially in IKEA), IKEA furniture, Bofors, Minecraft, Battlefield, PewDiePie, Feminism, Cute Asian girls and more Caramelldansen, ABBA, Melodifestivalen, Sports, Vikings story and mithology, The environment, LGBT, The Swedish Chef, Volvo, Välfärd, Classic cars of USAball, ISLAM |founded = THE DAY OF BÖRKS June 6, 1905|predecessor = Sweden-Norwayball|intospace = Självklart!|nativename = Sverigebollen|affiliation = EUball|religiön = protestant|ståtus = "Still Börks"|börk = Börk börk, I'm the creator of Börks after all!|hates = VICIOUS RUSSIANS!!!!! NEVER FORGET 1718!!!!, HOMOPHOBIA EEEEEWWW! RACISM EHMAGHERD! NATIONALISM WHYYYYY being triggered|military = Försvarsmakten|food = Meatballs, tacos, raggmunk, fika, Kebab|nötes = |bork = of börk börk Börk börk|status = Remove Danadjoflar from the premises!|name = Swedenball |caption = Börk börk börk|personality = Börk|gender = Demi-Pentasexual Female/Male|capital = Stockholmball|religion = Christianity Atheism Islam|notes = Wrote the book of börk}} Swedenball is a countryball in Northern Europe. He can into European Union, but is not NATO liked. His brother Norwayball is also in Northern Europe but its the other way around in membership. He likes putting kebab in his pizzas. He has his own type of meatballs and sells them at his international ready-to-assemble furniture retail, IKEA. Their food is not so good though. He can into kebab, Nobel prize, and is father of the creator of the 3rd most popular game ever, Minecraft.He also likes t be with his friends Norwayball and Turkeyball Sweden has been fighting his brother Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball, Greenlandball and Russiaball for a long time (since the VIKING ERA). In these days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. INTE RYSSLAND DOCK! RYSSLAND BORDE UTROTAS! Sweden has become the quintessential "liberal utopia" and hasn't been at war for more than 200 years, which is something he is proud of (But he struggles every day against the temptation of having a Viking relapse). He has found a way to be neutral in every major war since World War 1. Because of this status, Sweden is sometimes portrayed as overly-tolerant and sensitive, preferring to become a homosexual gender-neutral little butterfly who is accepting of all countries (even when some of them, like Somaliaball, begin to override him). Although he does sometimes get sad thinking about his peace, love and tolerance, as it exists because he didn't save Ålandball, his wife when Finlandball (as he was still being angry at Swedenball) fought against Sovietball. He assumed that he is a bisexual a week after the divorce was finalized with Åland in 1945. The most subscribed YouTuber ever, PewDiePie, is from Sweden. Sweden also uses "surströmming", a typical Swedish dish as biological weapon. "Veri effäctive ägainst teh räst öf teh wörld börk" Sweden is paranoid about Russian submarines in his waters, even when it's only a mink. He is so paranoid that Sweden says that he hears a voice of a Viking version of himself inside his head trying to convince him to return to be a Viking to destroy submarines and vessels in the ocean. But he also says that he fights everyday against this temptation. His birthday is 6th of June and his Zodiac sign is Gemini Why Sweden is potrayed as an LGBT and immigrant tolerant The reason is because Sweden highly legalizes LGBT. He is one the few European balls that take correctly care of immigrants. By doing so he is allowing Swedish peoples and immigrants to cohabit peacefully. However this stereotype is in most cases not that true. Relationships Sweden is a part of the big nordic family. Some are brothers, some are adoptive brothers, some are nephews. Family * Finlandball - Swedenball's adoptive child and closest friend, they've been fighting many of the neighboring countries together and now big rivals in hockey. 1809 never forget! * Ålandball- Swedenballs ex-wife. She left him for Finland when Sweden didn't help her during WW2. * Denmarkball - DANSKJÄVLAR!' '''Swedenballs brother and oldest enemy, they'vebe en fighting for a long time, and Sweden has been taking a lot of danskjävlarnas clay during the wars. They show a lot of both love and hate for each other. * 'Norwayball' - He has been a part of both his brothers Denmark and Sweden, earning the trust of both of them. However he is more friendly to Denmark, as their language is more similiar and Denmark and Norway were the same country for a longer time compared to Sweden and Norway. * ' Icelandball' - Sweden's ex-sister in law and Denmark's ex-wife, Sweden and Iceland don't know each other very good. She is a good friend of Norway. * ' Svalbardball' - Norways wife and Swedens sister-in-law, the only nordic marriage that didn't collapse. * ' Greenlandball' - Swedens nephew. He only shows up at Christmas, so Sweden and Greenland don't really know each other at all.(Also very suicidal) * ' Faroeball, '' Shetlandball' and ' Orkneyball' - Swedens nephews. They were originally Norways children but Faroe was adopted by Denmark and Shetland and Orkney were adopted by Scotland. * ' Scaniaball' - Swedens nephew, Denmarks child. He, and the clay where he lived was taken by Sweden after a war with Denmark. During the first hundred years he and Sweden were even bigger enemies than Denmark and Sweden, but eventually got along with Sweden. In these days he get along with the kebabs too well, and Sweden doesn't like that. * ' Västergötlandball' - One of Sweden's children. His personality is a lot like Germany's (wörk, börk, wörk!) * ' Smålandball' - Another of Sweden's children, Scaniaball's half-brother. He is known for his work in discovering and coming up with names for many plants around the world. He also invented IKEA. * ' Norrlandball' - Swedenballs son, Smålandballs brother and Scaniaballs half-brother. Norrlandball and Swedenball has a love/hate relationship, where Norrlandball is sometimes proud to be swedish, but still wants to be independent. Swedenball doesn't like Norrlandballs relationship with Finlandball, as Norrlandball seems to have adapted Finlandballs sadness and drinking behaviour. * ' Ölandball' - Son to Smålandball (and therefore quite young) but now independent. One of the Islands of Sweden and known for his warm climate and appreciation of kroppkakor. * ' Gotlandball' - Ölandball's bigger-brother known for his weird accent and attachment to sheep. Relationships Friends * Somaliaball-I will let you in to my country * USAball-He can into legalize LGBT!But "unfortunatly" he is conservative and hates political correctness. But I like his cars. * Canadaball-Can into leaglize LGBT and he is my Liberal and socialist friend. * Finlandball-Adoptive brother and he hates Russia but we are hockey rivals. * Norwayball-Nice brother. * Denmarkball(Sometimes)-Neutral brother.We are good friends as of today but we fought a lot back in the past.And he still rables about me taking his clay. * Germanyball-He let me into EU and he also can into allowing kebabs into his clay. Enemies * Russiaball '''- not a son of Swedenball, but of Kievan Rusball. Rysslands ubåt upptäcktes utanför Stockholm! Ryssland kommer att angripas och avlägsnas från lokalerna! '''Ryssland är min fiende! Was of false alarm move all along. *Flashback*: I tried to invade Ryssland once, but ended up getting my BÖRK frozen. * Denmarkball(Sometimes)-Stop rabling about me stealing your clay or else I will conqour you with my Borks! BORK! BORK! BORK! * Chileball-Hates me because I have more subscribers on Youtube!PEWDIEPIE STRONG! History Sweden was pillaging with his brothers in Europe for a long time, back when he was a Viking. Swedish Vikings mainly travelled east to Miklagård, Serkland and Österled, but also took part in expeditions towards Western Europe. Sweden was the last Nordic country to be Christianized, because Sweden was very believer of the Norse Paganism, his Uppsala Temple was even a hub of pagan activities. Also Sweden is the Nordic Country with the most of Runic Inscriptions. When he got back to home he started to fight his brothers. After a lot of fighting Denmark forced him to join the Kalmar Union. A few centuries later Sweden rebelled against Denmark and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, and also decided to become Protestant, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Sweden had been collecting. Sweden fought many wars and took more and more land, however that ended when he was defeated by Russia, and lost Estonia and Finland. Sweden stayed neutral during the 1st and 2nd World Wars, but didn't stay completely out of it like he did in World War 1, as he did take care of Jewish refugees from countries who were about to be invaded (such as Denmark), sent food and supplies to Finland during the Winter War, allowed Naziball to go through Sweden on his way home on vacation from guard duty in Norway, and provided iron for Naziballs weapons. In mordern days Sweden owns the global furniture company BÖRKEA IKEA, and has made many video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia and World in Conflict, in some cases Minecraft) to fuel his need for violence, as he is a pacifistic country now (but he fights every day against his Vinking desires and fears a Viking relapse). He now is a very politically correct country with many kebabs around, he is proud over his Viking ancestry but has to hide it otherwise SJW's will get angry at him. He also has many subscribers on YouTube. He also invented dynamite! Accent Sveden speaks vith a special äccent, only shäred by Åland, Vest Gothland änd Småland, containing the letters Å, Ä and Ö Å is pronounced like the A in war, making war, want änd was (wår, wånt, wås) good vörds to use. Ä is pronounced like the A in wait, making wait, have änd many (wäit, häve, mäny) good vörds to use. Ö is, hovever an exception, as there is no vörd vith Ö that sounds like it (the O in word kinda sounds like it), therefore many comics simply replace some O's with Ö. W sound is replaced vith V sound. Making war, want, was, änd wait sound like vår, vånt, vås, and väit. Trivia Only southwestern Sweden is into kebab and homosexuality, northern Sweden contains vicious vikings. Also, Swedenball can into renewable energy. He has the power to turn garbage into electricity. Gållery Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Nordic_countries_by_ninteamai-d7qwj2a.png Immigrant army.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Download.jpeg|"Bork" Europe likes rotten things.png Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking NK Mobile Internet.png AlLsa7u.png Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|IKEA can into meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png OD2DnP2.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg JvGvJ3h.png CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Db651kw-600x1272.png Sweden.jpg|Sweden throughout the years Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png Swedencannotintologic.png World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png GwmOuXl.png 0UrF2nI.png QOKfx6X.png Swde.png borkb.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 10314615_1399259760399784_6972917879225022698_n.jpg‎ QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png QcvGe22.png Mn0gWn6.png QD6gLDt.png Y9VOti8.png Food.png Z1tvf5E.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png 12020295 964861536905800 2075766839 o.jpg Swedenball2.png S6ukqVN.png 8HnJilg.png CApJ7m5.png 'gmU6jfG.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png BJ4gO0l.png 'aVthcpZ.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png 992qhyV.png GJ3e4EU.png 'a1EPHpM.png 'w5bXUJi.png Ll56ZnX.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png kUxvOdI.png NjC58JY.png 'gLIQoMV.png 'pBu0vaZ.png VoNkUek.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'uk3BUYc.png Yugoslav sob story.png OdT9g9o.png B5ORjfe.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Swergie.png|Sweden with disgusting surstromming. A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Swenden_002.png|Sweden ånd söme öf his dömåin F4SZ1es.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png DlvBJF0.png|Israel hates it if any country reconizing Palestine 6RbKtK9.png 703991401027629864.png 820626151865747632.png BvP3Xe6-600x900.png CKbch.png Ddc3c3791f76.jpg Swedenshomosexnationalism.png QAQfUKe-600x1152.png Cdffdbbcd1351aaa0603a9c7daa051fca6ff023799a96dc148c145329641d148_1.jpg Nordic_countries_by_ninteamai-d7qwj2a.png 1c6iNhJ.png njUKIYd.png Battle of the Nations.png KHM7u5W.png Buq6SnT.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 11382749.gif ErQuQ4s.png Poland can into Europa.png Polandball_Planet.png Links *Fåceböök påge }} References es:Sueciaball fr:Suèdeballe pl:Swedenball ru:Швеция sco:Swedenball Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro removers Category:Bork Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:Anti-Communism Category:Evil Category:Nordic Cross Category:Viking Category:Vikingball Category:World Cup Host Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Islamball Category:Islamic Category:OSCE Category:North pole Category:Kalmar Category:Homosex Lover Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Kebab removers Category:Europeanball Category:Bork Bork Category:Independent Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Baltic Region Category:Vodka remover Category:Remove Vodka Category:Democratic Socialist Category:Socialist Category:Cold Category:Arctic Category:Elongated Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Scandinavian Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Middle Power Category:Gay Category:Pro Palestine Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Lutheran Category:Mountains Category:Kebab lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Hockey